Unique
by QSquare
Summary: A unique H/G. My first story, on my take of what should have been for a more proactive and smart Harry. Good! Kickass! Harry. Expected Bashings.


**Disclaimer**: Do not own Harry potter! Just my imagination running wild! Please don't sue me.

NOTE: My first story .Don't flame too much. :p.

Chapter 1:** Experiments with Truth**

Harry James Potter, also known as the boy-who-lived was a lot of things to a lot of people. He was an icon of freedom to a group of people living virtually hidden from the rest of world and practicing magic. Growing up,he realized that he represented everything unpleasant within this world to the Dursley's, his relatives with whom he was forced to live upon the untimely death of his parents. To his teachers and classmates, he was a shy little boy who was bright, but didn't have any friends as though it didn't interest him in the slightest. To his neighbors' in Private Drive in Surrey, he was a mentally depressed child as put by the Dursley's and wasn't supposed to be hanging around or seen with the rest of the children. But all while, he was growing up never knowing that he was famous, facing a childhood which honed his survival instincts to the best.

As a child Harry was neglected and unhappy. But he was up and walking on his own long before his cousin Dudley who was roughly his same age. His relatives never forgot to feed him the bare minimum fit for a child to keep from malnutrition. It was as though his body and mind recognized his needs and midnight meals mysteriously appeared in his cupboard bed when he was too hungry to fall asleep which included all his favorites. Harry was hence very grateful to the nature and believed in guardian angels. He was clever enough to never mention this to his relatives and the plates always vanished from beneath his bed by morning. The small creature with long ears and saggy skin who brought his food at night was always invisible and hence went unnoticed by him.

At the age of six, when he was first time beaten up at school by his cousin's cronies and broke his bone, it mend itself when he cried himself to sleep. He never cried after that when he firmly believed that the guardian angels were real and always took care of those in need. He was bold enough to pursue anything he wanted after that. He never went so much as to antagonize his cousin but one fight which ended up with many of the bully's missing a tooth or two, they left him alone. He was never too ambitious and was careful enough not to overshadow Dudley too much, which his whale of an uncle Vernon Dursley absolutely hated and ended up with him getting a sound trashing and more kitchen chores from his aunt Petunia who was his mother's sister. this didn't deter him anymore and he began to actively take part in activities which interested him and tried to keep away from spotlight.

Over time, Harry had gathered that his parents were James and Lily Potter who were drunkards and got killed in a car accident. But he still missed them and dreamed of them among the stars. At the age of seven, he aspired to grow up and become an astronaut one day, and he reasoned that space was the farthest he could get away from the Dursleys and it appealed very much to him that he could be closer to his parents. He loved watching the stars, not that Dursleys allowed him, but still managed to find time to track stars and constellations using the books from the libray on Astronomy. He loved collecting useful data that interested him and had found an interest in discovering new information and noting them down in his notebook diary. He resolved to himself that, the worst days he had like those during vacations would be compensated by doing things which interested him like reading, pranking Dudley and having fun in general. He took time in developing elaborate pranks which couldn't be tracked back to him and ended up with Dudley crying or generally wet or falling down. But this often fired back when Vernon didn't care if he was the perpetrator and send him to his cupboard anyway.

At age of nine, on the day of Dudleys birthday, the Dursley's were forced to take him to the zoo with Dudley's friend's family the Polkisses, on account of his babysitter old Mrs Figg being unavailable. He was able to sick the snake on Dudley when he and Pierce Polkiss annoyed Harry and the snake strangely seemed to understand him and happily bade him goodbye. The day deteriorated for him from that point onwards. That night, during his nightly meal in his cupboard under the stairs and his musings, Harry figured that things always went awry around him and that Vernon calling him a freak may be justified. According to science, food didn't appear out of nowhere and fairies and guardian angels did not exist. Harry made up his mind to figure out the strange happenings in his life.

An attentive Harry didn't miss his aunt's drunken rants about his mom and the words like freaks, witch and potter and she always watched him strangely as though he was bomb waiting to explode. One day at school, Dudley and his gang caught him unaware and chased him through the woods. While attempting to hide, he suddenly felt as though being squeezed and he next second he was sitting on the branch of a tree. High up, he was so confused and saw Dudley running below. He didn't understand what had transpired and wished to be safe back in the school again. Suddenly he felt as though being sucked again and the next second he was dropped unceremoniously in the library. It was again his strange luck that no one was there to catch him in his act of defying the laws of science even though the librarian seemed puzzled to see him leave. He felt so dizzy and tired after that and puked in the toilet. That night, Harry Potter finally realized that he could wish and make things happen and that he was special and decided that he was going to be a great man like Neil Amstrong who reached Moon first. Yes! He, Harry Potter was going to be the unique at many things.

End Chapter 1

REVIEW


End file.
